


42 Messages

by GSister



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSister/pseuds/GSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic for  DichotomyStudios's “Thicker than Water"</p><p>Chris Larabee had 42 voicemails. Well, it was better than having no voicemails....</p>
            </blockquote>





	42 Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853499) by [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios). 



> Author’s Note: This won’t make much sense if you haven’t read “Thicker than Water" by DichotomyStudios . So – go read that first. (Seriously. Go. Read. What are you still doing here? Read that one first. Then come back.) 
> 
> And just a note about canon / fanon… ATF-verse says J.D. comes from Boston. (OW says he’s from NY.)
> 
> Disclaimer: These Characters do not belong to me (but if they did, I'D share… probably.) That said, this story was written purely for self entertainment and no money is being made, has changed hands, or has been paid out for the contents therein. Special thanks to my Betas Van, and "S", (who has threatened me with a Death by Larabee-Glare if I mention her by more than that). Van is so good at finding and plugging plot holes that I never notice until she points out – if any are left it’s purely my fault. And then she graciously did all the work to format and post this for me. And it's totally S’s fault that I got into fan fiction in the first place. Without her encouragement (nagging), constructive criticism, and long talks on characterization, I might still be writing pathetically depressing purple poetry, and what prose I did write, would NEVER be finished… 
> 
> ~Constructive Criticism will be graciously accepted 
> 
> ~Flames will be used to toast marshmallows
> 
> ~ 7777777~

Chris Larabee dropped his go-bag on the floor of the hotel room with a sigh. Officer Rizzoli had shadowed him all the way to the well-worn Super 8 just up the road from the bar, only leaving with a friendly double blast of his horn once Larabee had pulled into a parking space. Chris thought the kid was just making sure he didn’t fall asleep at the wheel. Letting out a tired sigh, he folded down on the too soft bed. Damn, he needed sleep. But first things first. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket, and accessed his voice mail. 

 

The mechanical female voice announced he had 42 messages. He hit play for the first one, saved it and moved on to the next. 

 

1\. “Chris? Where the Hell are you? Get your dang self back here.” 

2\. “Chris? Call me when you get this message, or I’m gonna reach through the phone and shoot you myself. J.D.’s asking where you are.”

3\. “Hey Cowboy. Buck say’s you’re avoiding his calls. Gimme a call when you get this.”

4\. “Chris, Dammit call me!”

5\. “Chris! Call me, dammit!”

6\. “Chris! Pick up the freakin’ phone already!”

7\. “Chris! Dammit call me back.”

8\. “Chris, it’s Nathan. We’re getting kind of worried about you. Call in, ok?”

9\. “Brother Christopher, ADA Travis told us you were taking some time off to think about “the direction of your career”. I hope that doesn’t mean what I think it means. Call me, ok? Sometimes it helps to talk decisions like this out.”

10\. “Chris pick up.” 

11\. “Chris pick up.”

12\. “Chris pick up dammit.”

13\. “Chris pick up the G*d Damn phone!”

14\. “Chris! Dammit Larabee!”

15\. “Hey Cowboy, you sure do have ol’ Buck’s britches in a bunch. Give us a call, ‘k?”

16\. “Chris pick up.”

17\. “Mr. Larabee. Might I remind you of the incident three years ago on May the 14th? Mr. Pot, this is Mr. Kettle requesting you return my call.”

18\. “Chris pick up.” 

19\. “Chris, pick up dammit.”

20\. “Chris, we tracked your phone to Indiana. I called your folks, they said they hadn’t seen or heard from you. What the f*ck, Larabee? Where the hell are you?”

21\. “Chris, pick up.”

22\. “Chris, pick up.” 

23\. “Chris, pick up the damn phone already!”

24\. “You may already be a winner! Don’t miss this important call. To continue in English, please press one…” 

25\. “Dammit Chris! Call me or I’m calling in back up and report a missing agent!”

26\. “Hey Chris. It’s me. I’m sorry. I know, I messed up. If I hadn’t messed up somehow, I never would have gotten hurt. But I never meant to make you leave! If you want me off the team, just say so. Just, you know, call us.” 

27\. “Hey Cowboy, things are going to hell in a hand basket right quick. Better get your ass home or at least call in so Buck will stop chewin’ on the walls. Chris, I mean it. Call me. What ever’s wrong, we’ll figure it out.” 

28\. “Hey, Chris. We’re getting worried about you. Give Nate or me a call as soon as you can. I’ll try to keep the boys under control for you.” 

29\. “Mr. Larabee, I have called to inform you that if we don’t hear from you within the next 12 hours I’ll be letting that equine delinquent Mr. Tanner refers to as a horse into your abode to finish the contents of your liquor cabinet.” 

30\. “Chris, pick up.”

31\. “Chris, pick up.”

32\. “Chris, pick up.”

33\. “Chris what the hell are you doing in Pennsylvania? Pick up the phone, dammit!”

34\. “Dammit Larabee!”

35\. “Larabee, pick up the G*d Damn phone! Call me back dammit!”

36\. “Chris! *&^T%&^%^%$%$$!!”

37\. “Hey Chris, it’s Nate again. Call us, ok? We’re getting really worried about you. Even Ezra.”

38\. “Hey Cowboy. Call me when you get this. Or when you sober up enough to talk.”

39\. “Brother Chris, call us.” 

40\. “Mr. Larabee, um uh, Chris. Call when you get this.”

41\. “Christopher Steven Larabee, pick up the G*d Damn phone you scrawny, G*d Damn, Mule-headed, pain-in-the-ass!”

42\. “Hey Chris. Um… it’s me. J.D. Buck said they lost your cell signal in Pennsylvania… It’s a nice place. But if you wanted a place to clear your head, you could maybe keep going until you hit Massachusetts. Boston’s real nice this time of year. But you don’t have to go there. I mean, there’s other places in Massachusetts to go. But I thought, maybe, you and Buck having spent so much time in the Navy, you might wanna get some fishing in. Call me, and I can let you in on all the really good spots that only the locals know.”

 

The last voicemail brought a reluctant, rueful smile to his tired face. Looked like sleep would have to wait a little while longer. He settled himself more comfortably on his rented bed, and dialed his phone.


End file.
